LL 4EVER
by Nightingale101
Summary: *SON OF NEPTUNE SPOILERS* The doors of death have been opened. How will Larra react when she sees her dear departed friend? HAS AN OC IN IT


**L+L **_**4EVER**_

"_**Love concurs all, even death"**_

**By nightingale101**

_**A/N **__** I**__**. Am. Back. I could use allot of excuses' as to why I haven't done anything, like school is eating up my time, or I ran out of ideas, but not the truth is I have just been lazy (and my muse when awal on me the little brat!). And I don't have the internet back yet.**_

_**So, My muse is back for her little break (She was in Greece! Can you believe, that little brat leaves me hanging for like a month and takes off to Greece?). So she decided that she wanted me to write a 'Percy Jackson' fan fic(That, and I just read 'the son of Neptune'). **_

_***SPOLLERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE SON OF NETUNE AND DONT WANT KNOW SOME IMOPTANT INFO YOU CAN JUST SKIP OVER THIS AND READ MY STORY* so in the son of Neptune, Gaia had her son chain up Thanatos the god of death, thus allowing people to retune from the dead and the monsters not to die. And so it got me and my muse thinking, if Hazel could return from being dead 70 years, why couldn't someone who had been dead a year at the most? That's right, Luke. I think it would be awesome if he got a second chance at life. I hold on to that small shimmer of hope that he could make the most awesome come back ever. And I can't be the only one, let me know if you think it would be awesome I need someone to discuss ideas with (My one friend who likes Percy Jackson, hates Luke.)**_

_**Anyway this is just a little drabble I wrote about Luke and a girl called Larra (Daughter of Apollo). Enjoy! (If you like it, review it, if you want more of these two, or anther ship (Pairing) just let me Know, if you hate it keep it to yourself)**_

_Love concurs all, even death_

"So... the 'Doors of Death' are... Broken?" asked Larra, the daughter of Apollo.

She turned to look at the young man sitting on the log in front of her; his head was bowed so Larra couldn't see his face. His sandy blond hair hung low hiding his eyes but as Larra watch a single tear fell and hit the soft green grass.

Larra suddenly felt guilty. She should have been sitting next to him, giving him a hug, like she did when they were at camp. But she couldn't bring herself to move. Or even touch him. The son of Hermes sitting in front of her is dead. Is _meant_ to be dead, he died last summer.

But yet, here he was, sitting in front of her.

"Luke...I... I don't understand." Larra managed to say at last.

"Someone chained Death up, I don't know who, and I didn't see her, she stood in the shadows. She brought people back to life, and asked them to join her arm to destroy the gods, but I-I-I couldn't, Not again."

Luke's voice broke on the last word; Larra shuddered at the memory of what he had done. But in the end, he save the world, he had shown he was good inside just as Larra had new right from the beginning.

"So this woman has control of... death?" asked Larra.

"No, someone freed him. But she still has control over The Doors. And she still wants to kill the gods"

Luke looked up and locked eyes with Larra, the expression on her face was un-readable. But she had tears in her eyes. They just stared at each other for a long time.

Memories swirled around in Larra's head. When they had just meet, how Luke had made her laugh by tripping up the steps into the Hermes cabin, how he had help her move from there to the Apollo cabin, how they sat on the beach long after the fireworks had stopped and just talked, the time he wrote in the sand 'L + L 4EVER', the last time she had ever seen him, and how she had cried for weeks when he died.

"Will you die again?" when at last she spoke, it was just a hushed whisper, thick with emotion.

For a while all Luke could do was look at her. He had expected her to say that they had to warn the camp, not worry about him.

"I don't know. Why aren't you at Camp?"

"I left, 2 weeks after you... You know. It made me sad thinking of all the happy moments we had there. It reminded me of you, it was too painful, too sad. I..." her voice failed her, she had spoken a bit louder this time but her voice was still thick with emotion and fresh tears were streaming down her face.

Luke got up and walked over to her and held her in a warm embrace. Larra started to cry even harder.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid. I should have seen I had everything I need at Camp. I had friends, I had family, and I had you. Will you stay with me? I don't know how long until I died again or even if I will. But I wouldn't mind as long as your with me." his head was on Larra's shoulder so every word was spoken into her ear and had made her cry even hared.

"Of course I'll stay, you idiot, haven't you worked it out yet?" Larra said, he voice buck to the hushed whisper as she pulled her head of her shoulder so she was face to face with Luke. "I want to be with you, I love you son of Hermes"

Before he could answer she leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
